Various hardware acceleration designs are used to improve the performance of a computing device while minimizing the power consumption. For example, minimizing power consumption is critical to improving battery life, which is one of the key marketable features of consumer mobile computing devices. Depending on the particular market segment, various system-on-a-chip (SoC) techniques may be implemented to achieve superior performance-per-watt.
However, hardware accelerators have fixed functionality and are relatively expensive and inflexible. Traditional hardware bytecode accelerators are accessed using x86 instruction set architecture (ISA) extensions. Because the x86 ISA is used for acceleration, such hardware accelerators may be inefficient in terms of encoding space, die area, and power consumption.